Taking Care Of Ben
by princess1
Summary: Patrick has been gone on a treasure hunt for three days, leaving Emily alone with Baby Ben. What insue when he returns home? And what does the reunited couple think of it now? Emily's POV. Please Read and review if you lie it.
1. The Crazy Lady

_I honestly believe that I am going to crazy, I have been alone with Ben for almost 36 hours now, and where is my husband? He's off on another stupid treasure hunt! I do not understand what he sees in those useless things. He says it has something to do with adrenalin. If he ever comes back I'll give him some adrenalin. I'll leave him with Ben for three days, that will give him some adrenalin._

_I think I hear a car outside, it better be Patrick._

"Em, honey, I'm home."

_To be honest I don't know what I'm going to do_

Soon I'm standing in front of Patrick. Now that I'm face to face with him my mouths gone dry, he looks so tired, I don't think I could say anything mean to him.

_Great Emily, now that you've got him here you can't say anything. No it's not my fault it's his fault, he's too handsome!_

"Hey Em, I'm sorry I've been gone for the past couple days but Charlie said he found a rug with some sort of secret stitching. And you know what it did have clue written in secret stitching but it was a dead end."

" Seems to me like everything with secret stitching has a dead end." _That wasn't too mean was it?_

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well don't you remember when we were in Marrakesh?" _Cause I do._

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry. C'mon Em, I bought you a new toothbrush, what more do you want.?"

_And again I'm drawing a blank. Three days with a baby and I can't think anymore._

As if on cue Benjamin starts crying as I run back up the stairs to his room I notice Patrick following me up.

_What does that man want now?_

But against better judgement I say nothing. He continues to follow, even into Bens room, as soon as I pick Ben up and he sees his father he stops crying.

"I could have used you these past three days."

"For what? Ben seems perfectly happy." I hand Ben to him. "You haven't been any trouble since I've left, have you Ben?"

_He's been plenty of trouble. _"If you only knew."

"You seem kind of tired."

"Tired? I was tired two days ago, now I'm just plain exhausted. No thanks to you."

"What do you mean?"

"I think it's quite obvious."

"No it isn't actually."

_I married an idiot. "_What do you mean it isn't. It's as obvious as the nose on your face, and no one can miss that thing."

"Hey! Don't bring my nose into this, you know I'm sensitive about it. Why are you so angry?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No it isn't"

"Wait a minute we just had this argument."

"So?"

"So, I'm too tired to deal with this. I'm leaving."

"Leaving? Emily I think you better just go lie down in the bedroom, I could sleep on the couch. We can talk about it in the morning."

"You know Patrick I'm done talking about it. It's obvious Ben likes you better so I'm just going to go somewhere for a while. Maybe I'll come back tomorrow."

"What do you mean maybe?"

As I walk out the door I hear Ben start to cry again.

_Let's see how Patrick can cope with a screaming baby for three days._


	2. 32 Years Later

I Forgot to put this in the last chapter but I own Nothing, though I guessing you already knew that. This second chapter is very very short and it is just Emily and Patrick looking back on there argument.

*32 Years Later*

Patrick and I are eating Breakfast together for the first time in 32 years. I still don't believe that we were brought together by a treasure hunt. He hasn't brought up our last argument, yet, and I hope it remains that way. In fact I'm quite dreading the fact that he probably remembers everything like I still do.

"Em, can I ask you a question?"

I nod my head

"Do you remember that last fight we had?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Why were you so angry?"

_I know why I was angry but should I tell him? _" You know what I honestly don't remember. I think I was just tired." _No, he's different now._

"Well I don't know either but, I'm sorry."

************************************************************************

Okay, so that's the end, I told you it would be short, I hope you liked it. If you did please review. - Victoria


End file.
